


The Concept of Marriage

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Hollandy, Post-Canon, mentions of Amedot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Steven tells Aquamarine about marriage. She becomes a bit curious about the concept.





	The Concept of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff to balance it out. Sorry there isn’t much romance in this one.

“Hey, Aquamarine!” Steven greeted as he ran towards the blue Gem. Aquamarine rolled her eyes, but stayed so that he could catch up to her.   
  
“Hello... Steven.” They weren’t exactly on the best terms, well, it was more like Aquamarine wasn’t really fond of Steven even after all that had happened. She, at most, tolerated his presence. He was slightly annoying, but she was slowly starting to get used to it.   
  
“I wanted to invite you and Navy to a wedding!” he exclaimed, handing out an invitation. She looked at the paper. “Peridot and Amethyst are getting married.”   
  
“Married?” she asked, confused. “What’s that?”   
  
“It’s when two people love each other so much, they have a ceremony to proclaim their love for each other.” he explained, stars in his eyes. “It’s a really important and personal event.”   
  
“Isn’t that what fusion is already for?” she stated, a bit deadpan. She and Navy fused sometimes, but didn’t really make it a permanent situation like Garnet had.   
  
“Well, yeah, but this is how humans do it. Garnet’s gotten married before. So has Uncle Andy and Holly Blue.” he told her.    
  
“Who is Uncle Andy again?” she questioned. She knew who Holly Blue Agate was, but never heard of the former.   
  
“Oh, he’s a friend. Haven’t you met him before?” Steven asked. Aquamarine shook her head. “Oh. Well anyway, everyone gets dressed up nice, and the couple wears a tux or dress.”   
  
“And then what?”    
  
“The couple says their vows, and then they kiss!”   
  
“That’s it?” Aquamarine was hoping for a bit more than that. If all they did was talk and kiss in front of people, then what was the point. “What’s even the purpose, then?”   
  
“To make the relationship official.” Steven replied. “Not everyone has to do it, only those who feel like they’re committed enough in their relationship. You’d have to know the person for a long time.”   
  
“Is that all that happens?” Aquamarine floated a bit closer, ever so curious about this foreign concept.   
  
“No, after that there’s a big party.” he continued. “Then, the couple goes on a long vacation called a honeymoon to spend time with each other.”   
  
“That doesn’t sound too bad, actually.” Aquamarine mused. A ceremony, a party, then a vacation? It sounded like a neat idea. “Hmm... this is for people who are in love with each other?”   
  
Steven nodded.   
  
Aquamarine thought for a moment. “I guess we could attend.” Yeah, this might sound fun, she thought.   
  
“Sweet!” he exclaimed. “I’ll let everyone know. Thanks, Aquamarine!” the hybrid ran off, leaving her to think about the whole concept.   
  
A ceremony where two people celebrate their love? She’d have to do more research on it. The idea interested her, and she wondered what Navy would think about such a thing.    
  
Back on Homeworld, there was no real concept of “getting married”, since those who fell in love with each other had to keep it a secret. It wasn’t something they could just make a whole ceremony for. She herself would have found the idea absurd if it was still Era 2.   
  
But things had changed since then. Aquamarine had someone now, and in this new era of love and acceptance, perhaps the idea wouldn’t be out of the question. Maybe she could ask for Navy’s opinion on the matter after they witnessed the event for themselves.

She thought she’d just might like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more to go. Maybe. I don’t know if I’ll be able to post one on Saturday since I’m going camping. So in that case, only one more left.


End file.
